


“Leave me alone.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Yuri Plisetsky, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri is acting strangely, and Yakov is determined to find out why.Sentence 21: “Just drop the subject. Please.”





	“Leave me alone.”

There is something wrong with Yuri. His prodigy of a young skater is an irritating student sometimes, thinking he is better than everyone else and being grumpy and irritable, but Yakov knows that he is a good person deep down. He genuinely cares about skating, is close friends with Georgi, Victor and Mila for all they bicker, and admires Katsuki Yuuri and has always been a fan of his. And, anyway, Yuri is a teenager, so he knows he can’t expect the most amazing behaviour from the boy, can he?

Still, there are times when Yakov wonders if there might actually be something wrong with Yuri. The boy has really bad social skills and is prone to panicking in crowded, noisy spaces, and never seems to sit still. And some days, like today, he seems to get totally overwhelmed and freaks out.

Trying to land a triple axel, Yuri instead falls to the ice with a thud. Letting out a cry of exasperation, he storms off the ice, rips his skates from his feet and runs away, digging his fingers into his hair. And Yakov, determined to discover the truth and help his student, follows him.

He finds Yuri in the changing rooms, sat on a bench and rocking back and forth.

“Yuri?”

Yuri doesn’t look up. “Leave me alone.”

“Please, Yura, I want to help you. you’re my student, and I care about your wellbeing,” Yakov says.

“Just drop the subject. Please.” Yuri’s voice breaks.

Not wanting to start an argument, Yakov leaves the boy alone.

Later, a much calmer Yuri talks about autism and sensory overload and says “I was ashamed to tell you,” and Yakov tells him there is nothing wrong with being autistic and promises to support his student and Yuri gives him a rare smile.


End file.
